


Distance.

by orphan_account



Series: Catharsis [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cognitive Dissonance, Depression, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji dissociates on his way to his room. Can be seen as prequel to Moonlit Depression.





	

Goosebumps. Genji rubbed his forearms, a sudden shiver running through him. He frowned beneath his mask, a strange feeling of impersonal distance overcame him – he felt hollow and light as he walked across the stone floors of the temple. He felt like a copy of himself.

He accepted his fate, his physical form, his own self. But acceptance was a numb allowance. He did not enjoy himself, love himself, love any of himself or situation. He accepted it. Allowed it. Paid no mind to the numbing feeling that prickled what was left of his flesh-and-blood legs as his false feet fell to each cold stone step. He ignored the way his throat felt like pieces rather than whole when he tried to swallow or breathe.

Breathe. Breathe in. Breathe Out. Step. Step. Aware. 

He could feel his breath enter and leave him, the drag against his cords and pipes. Something, a very gentle prickle, at the forefront of his mind. 

Remember to breathe. Remember to breathe. 

He felt a shudder in him again, enough to make him physically twitch into himself. A biting cold festered in his chest and spread like spindles inside his body, arms gone cold and throat hard to swallow.

He could taste something like bile, but there was nothing physically there.

He could ignore the feeling again. _I have accepted who I am_. He said in his mind.

He watched, at a distance, his own feet move forward to his room mechanically, without any real control, only an automatic response.

 _I have accepted who I am_.

If you say something enough times, the mind will think it’s true. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Protip: Writing about your depressive experiences in a character's point of view can be therapeutic and encourage shadow exploration to the root of your problems. Be sure to have someone with you or near you if your traumas are severe when doing so. 
> 
>  
> 
> [I can take Overwatch drabble requests, sfw or nsfw](Sympatheos.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
